leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Xin Zhao/@comment-27386364-20160131013628
*** means this was edited from the original - Okay, so I've had a chance to play the new Xin in the PBE. Here's what I know about his new W and E, and the effects items and masteries have on him. ---- 1. Every third auto-attack now does bonus damage equal to ***25/37.5/50/62.5/75%*** of his total AD, but does not make bonus damage from item passives or his Q crit. The basic attack part of his Q still crits. 2. The new bonus damage from W is NOT a huge increase to his DPS unless you make him full AD, which is basically brings up the same argument of either "getting blown up in exchange for huge damage" or "getting tanky but falling off in damage late game" that Xin Zhao has always had to deal with. Overall though, his DPS has improved. 3. Sated Devourer DOES NOT MAKE YOU CRIT EVERY 2ND HIT. Critical Strike is not an on-ht effect. RIP dreams of Crit-God Jungle Xin. ***Tested with 6 auto attacks with only Sated Devourer as an item. Only the third and the sixth auto-attack critted. The third auto-attack critted without Phantom Hit, the sixth attack crit with Phantom Hit but applied only the extra 60 magic damage from devourer itself more than the crit without Phantom Hit. Targeting a different target does not reset which attack crits.*** 4. The bonus damage counts as crit-damage, and is affected by Infinity Edge's passive, and crit-damage runes. That said, Infinity Edge's passive seems to increase your bonus damage to ***75/87.5/100/112.5/125%. Every third auto-attack does 125/137.5/150/162.5/175% AD without Infinity Edge, 175/187.5/200/212.5/225% with Infinity Edge***. Infinity Edge feels like it is now a viable item on him due to it's passive, but other crit chance items are still suboptimal aside from the new Trinity Force. 5. The healing from his W is increased by ***.2 Bonus AD***, which I've noticed give him a slightly better laning phase against poke champions and squishy DPS top laners. The tank toplaners with insane damage like Volibear and Yorick still shit on him. The healing is a bit higher when in mid game once you have some damage items, but you aren't going to win trades you wouldn't have won anyway before this buff. 6. His new E has a static cooldown of 12 seconds from 14/13/12/11/10 seconds, making it more of a one-point wonder now, since a big part of putting points in E was to have it up more often. 7. Fervor of Battle is better on Xin Zhao than Thunderlord's because Thunderlord's boosts early game but falls off in late game. Xin Zhao already has a very good early game, and he NEEDS a boost late game to keep up with the enemy. Fervor of Battle Bonus Damage is applied by Sated Devourer but does not crit. 8. Warlord's Bloodlust now gives you an extra 5-25% lifesteal and 30% attack-speed every third auto-attack. Whether it is worth it giving up Fervor of Battle's high damage (with Sated Devourer) for that extra lifesteal and attack speed is up to personal preference. ---- I'll just add to this comment if I discover more. Check the current edits marked by ***.